omnipotent_nature_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf of Jabberwock
The wolf of Jabberwock (Jabberwockis Lupus) is a canine subspecies created with the merge of both humans (Homo Sapiens) and the Japanese wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax), ''although they're way bigger and stronger from their extinct counterparts, resembling the size of dire wolves ''(Canis dirus). Origins The first doccumented member of the species Jabberwockis Lupus was located on the Island of Jabberwock. Only two cases have been doccumented so far, so the presence of a third or more members of the species is unlikely (unless breeding comes into place). Despite their mystical behaviour and appearance, and their seemingly unnatural species mix (human and lupine), they were brought up by Nature's will. The only two specimens found are catalogued as Subject 1 and Subject 2. Behaviour Diet With overall human characteristics, they are predominantly omnivore, as oppossed to the pure species Canis Lupus. This enables them to eat both fruit and meat, even after they’ve transformed into wolves. Their bowel control process also enables them to consume anything whole. A possible anomaly was found in Subject 2, as it preyed on people as a result of lack of food. This might indicate the Jabberwockis Lupus can become anthropophagial if food were to become scarce, though it remains uncomfirmed. Social behaviour There’s a distinction between both individuals, as Subject 1 belongs to a pack hierarchy where he’s the Alpha whereas Subject 2 is a lone wolf with no packmates. Subject 1 establishes differences between the members of his group, but due to his human sociology, he doesn’t actually discriminate who he considers to be of a lower rank in the hierarchy. It’s possible Subject 2 would adquire the same behaviour if it were to create a pack of its own. Abilities Electrokynesis: The ability to control thunder, storms and any kind of electricity. This enables the Jabberwockis Lupus to change the weather from sun to rain or storm. Bowel control: The ability to consume things in an intact fashion. Telekynesis: The ability to move objects using the mind. Invocation: The ability to invoke, talk to or summon the dead. Reproduction Genitalia Both individuals possess a set of genitalia that doesn’t difer in both their canine or humanoid form. Their penis is located inside a sheath covered in a layer of fur, is crimsom in colour and a bulbus glandis (or knot) is present at the base once it emerges during arousal. The presence of the knot aids impregnation, as it prevents the mating pair from pulling away from each other and so ensures a better chance at fecundation. Estrus cycles Their cycles can be told apart in two: heat and rut. Heat is caused naturally, with the individual adopting a gentle, courting behaviour. Prior to entering in heat, the Jabberwockis Lupus courts a possible mate and, if the mate is receptive to its affections, it will build a nest for them to spend some time in before mating. Part of the building goes to impress and attract the mate to demonstrate its ability to build somewhere for them to be in. It will also woo its pair by retrieving objects that are important for them, or things that are attractive to view, like peebles, flowers, etc. When heat begins, the invidual will enter a state of arousal, during which it will rub against its mate and stimulate them physically right until they finally mate. Rut, on the other hand, is caused by full moon cycles, and is rougher than a heat cycle. The individual becomes possessive and agressive, going as far as to attack anyone while aroused. Rut usually lasts one day or night though, and culmination/mating is not required. Courting It is the stage before heat, though it also is the stage prior to adquiring a mate and doesn’t need a heat stage to follow. The individual will try to appear appealing to a possible mate, will give them plenty of attention and service and will retrieve objects its mate or both of them like. If the mate becomes attracted, the courting stage may or may not continue, but if they don’t, it will cease immediately. Compatibility with Homo Sapiens While the genuses difer, being a human-wolf hybrid, the species itself is not infertile and the result of the impregnation between the wolf of Jabberwock and a human being is a pup of the first species. Now, while not impossible, impregnation is very hard to achieve due to the DNA being different, but the resultant offspring, if finally created, does not present any health problems before or after being born. It is also the first mammal species to be capable of impregnating males. Some ways to make impregnation more successful in occuring include being tied for as long as possible after mating, mating during a new moon, spending weeks dry (without having sex or masturbating) before mating, and so forth.